What's a Pirate's Favourite Letter?
by AliasedAuthor
Summary: What's a pirate's favourite letter? You may think it's R, but their true love be the C.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Keira Jones Bartholomew Hook, you are the smartest, most beautiful, most cunning pirate I have ever met and I am so proud of you," he whispered. She cradled his dying form in her arms, tears flowing down her face as she wished she could turn back time.

"Please don't leave me," she sobbed.

"I must. I am so grateful to have you as a daughter, to have you be the one to carry on my legacy. My time must come to an end for yours to begin," he smiled. As fearsome as he may be, he loved her with all his heart. With his final breath, he gave her one last piece of advice.

"Whatever you choose to do in your life, follow your heart. Kira, I-I," and then he was gone.

Her breath hitched for a moment before a plethora of sobs washed over her. The only man who had ever truly loved her was gone. He raised her when her mother couldn't; he taught her how to sail before she could fully walk; he taught her self-defense and helped her master sword fighting by the time she was nine. He was a villain, but he was more than that. He was a father.

Taking deep breaths, she put gently put him down before walking out onto the deck. The rest of the crew had somber faces. She knew that if she showed weakness, they would all be dead within a weak.

"We lost a great man today, but letting that stop us from finishing this mission would not make him proud. The Jolly Roger is our home, and I refuse to let it be taken away by some prissy prince who decided that we should all be condemned to a shitty island with not a single opening into water!" The crew cheered and she continued.

"Tonight, we finish what our parents started, magic or no magic. We are pirates, we are thieves, we will not rest until we succeed!"

"Murphy, hoist the sails! Juke, ready the cannons! Mullins, crow's nest; be on the lookout for any opposers. And I need the rest of you on navigation, except you Wibbles. You're swabbing."

"Why am I always the swabbie?!" he complained.

"Because you're an incompetent piece of shite," she responded.


	2. Follow the North Star

"Mullins, how's the view?!" she yelled up to him. The wind was picking up and she gripped onto the steering wheel for dear life.

"We need to steer more to Port! Keep following the North Star!" She heard Starkey yell from the northern deck.

"BLOODY HELL, MURPHY! CONTROL THE FUCKING SAILS, OR I WILL PERSONALLY FEED YEH TO THE CROCS M'SELF!"

"Thank you. Do that again and I'll have yeh swabbing the deck till yer hands are as red as my coat."

The crew had been travelling for hours, passing several islands on the way. She thought about their mission. Her father told her every night, that the treasure buried on the island was far greater than anything any pirate had seen. This so called 'treasure' would allow the heroes and people of good to finally see that they were something more than just villains. They were just trying to make their way in a giant game of Fishy Fishy Cross My Ocean.

"…Keira?" Starkey asked hesitantly. "What's the island supposed to look like?"

"You… You do realize it's called Dead Man's Bay, right? We'll know when we reach because it's going to have _a mass of skeletons on its shore_ ," she stated. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity before turning her attention to the raven flying onto her shoulder. She scratched its chin before cooing at it.

"Oh you're a good little birdie aren't you? Did you terrorize some people today? I bet you did, you little pirate!"

"Oi! Stop cooing at the stupid bird and pay attention to where we're actually goin'!" Mullins yelled.

"Oh, stop bein' so jelly, Mr. I crave approval!" Keira reprimanded. "And besides, aren't you gay for Starkey anyways?"

"Everyone's gay for me!" Starkey yelled, causing the entire boat to laugh. They needed this. The jokes, the sailing, the freedom. Who knows what would've happened if they hadn't found the crack. Well, Keira does. It's the reason she's a pirate.

"I am not!" Murphy yelled. Keira made a snort-like noise before shaking her head at the mere possibility of him being straight.

"You're about as straight as the fuckin' moon, mate," she yelled back. Keira was trained to have an eye for many things; residential islands, treasure landings, storm warnings, prospective crew members and more. What she wasn't trained in was having a 'gaydar', but she supposed it came with the captaincy and the fact that nobody except Murphy had tried to flirt with her, but then again, Murphy flirted with everyone.

They had been raised together, the eight of them. Keira was the only one born on land, which is why she was called 'Little Land Lubber' by Turk, the only one older than her. They would cause so much chaos aboard the ship that they had their own little room down below. It was strange that by the age of just 17, she was one of the most feared Pirates across the seven seas. Her father may have been a bit of a nut, but that just edged her on. She feasted on the rumours surrounding her adventures and her friends. One of the most ridiculous rumours she had heard was that she would make sure they were drunk everyday and if she found one sober, he'd be forced to throw one of his mates off the plank. Apparently age was a forgotten factor.

They were all schooled on the ship, with Keira's mum helping them all through the necessary classes up until last year when they were inducted. She thought that if she could be a pirate for the rest of her life, she would. Something about sailing just made her feel whole, like she was right there with her parents and somehow everything was going to be okay, but deep down, she knew that she wouldn't change the past for anything.

"Oi, Cap'n Land Lubber! The sun's setting and there's an island over yonder. Dock it?" Turk asked.

"Yonder? Are we suddenly in the Elizabethan era or somethin'?" Keira joked. "Yeah, let's dock for the night. We're gonna need our rest if we wanna make it to Auradon by the end of the season."

"The end of the season?! Keira, you can't be serious! That's in three or four days!" Turk argued.

"Well then," she said, before snapping her telescope shut. "We better hope that the winds are in our favour."

* * *

The fire was glowing a vibrant orange-yellow, while they sat around roasting their prey. She looked up and found Turk watching her intently, before feeling awkward and attempting to start a conversation.

"So… " she started.

"I cannot believe you want us to reach bloody Auradon in three days, Keira! When we appointed you to be captain we expected you to be responsible!" Turk blurted out. He heaved as if he had been waiting to say that.

"So what are you saying? That I'm not 'fit' to be captain? Because last I checked, it was MY father that was the predecessor, and it was his father that was his predecessor and his father who built the fucking Jolly Roger and I am going to continue being your captain because I AM A CAPTAIN THROUGH AND THROUGH!" She fought back, her face visibly turning red from her anger.

She thought that he had her back when it came to these things. He was the one who fought for her when everyone else thought she couldn't do it. She was so angry the only thing running through her mind at this point was how much effort it would take to drag a sleeping body into the ocean. True, her father was a bit of a flop at achieving his goals, but she sure as hell wouldn't let anything get in her way.

She looked at him and she saw him smiling. After everything he just said, he had the nerve to smile? She reached for the sword at her hilt, before quickly thinking it over. Did she really want to behead her best friend? No, but she did want to make her point, so she drew her sword and pointed it at his throat.

"Question my ways again and I won't hesitate to slice."

"Understood," he said, with his hands up in mock surrender and a stupid smirk she wished she could so badly wipe off with any of her weapons. She retracted her sword before turning to face the gob smacked crew.

"Anyone else want a piece?" The crew shook their heads, before a slightly sadistic smile appeared on her face.

"Good."


	3. Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Auradon

Sailing through, the young pirates passed through the Strait of Ursula before being blinded by a bright light.

"JESUS FUCK!" Keira shrieked, before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out her sunglasses. She opened them up and put them on, before tussling her hair.

"Better. Starkey, how's my hair?"

"Fabulous, dah-ling!" Starkey over exaggerated, before blowing a kiss in her direction. She laughed at his behavior and easily caught it, before miming an action that looked like putting it in her pocket.

"YOU THERE, INCOMING SHIP! THE AURODONIAN MILITARY COMMANDS YOU TO DOCK AND SURRENDER YOURSELVES IMMEDIATELY!" A voice sounded from the shore.

Keira turned and smirked to Turk; she knew they'd make it before the end of the season. She called for Murphy to bring her the megaphone before switching it on and clearing her throat.

"IN THE WORDS OF WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE'S HAMLET, ACT THREE SCENE THREE LINE EIGHTY SEVEN, NO."

The entire crew burst into laughter as Keira smiled and bowed a little before speaking into the megaphone once again.

"I'M ONLY KIDDING, WE'LL DOCK THE SHIP BUT WE'D LIKE TO NEGOTIATE ABOUT OUR…HOW SHALL I PUT THIS, CIRCUMSTANCES, PAR SE."

She rallied the crew once again to dock the ship into the port before the crew gathered their belongings and stepped off. Keira, still in the cabins below, took some time. She looked around the room, at the pictures that decorated the walls and the stains that time created. Carefully moving towards the loose floorboard, she pulled out the treasure and smiled to herself. She had finished the mission, but she could only hope that it was enough to make the dastardly king see them for who they really were.

"The famous Jolly Roger, huh? So tell me this, where is your captain?" someone who looked like the commanding officer asked. No one moved before he asked again, with more force.

"Reveal your captain or I'll search your ship."

"You can search all you like, sir, but you won't find anything," Keira said as she stepped out of the shadows. "All of our belongings are here in front of you, bagged and ready to run."

"Miss, I believe I asked for your captain. Captain Hook, as I recall," he stated calmly. Keira narrowed her eyes before breathing, reminding herself that she couldn't let her anger get the best of her.

"My name is Captain Keira Jones Bartholomew Hook, and I am the only captain you'll be needing to see here today."

"I'm so very sorry, Miss Hook. It was an honest mistake."

"No, it clearly wasn't. You expected it to be one of my fellow crew members and when I spoke to you, you dismissed the idea that The Jolly Roger was captained by a female, and that is absolutely disgusting."

The soldiers and guards all looked flabbergasted while Keira added on to her statement.

"Another thing, my name is Keira Jones, and I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by it."

The coast guard nodded before stepping up to join the commanding officer.

"The King sends his congratulations on your inductions, all of your inductions. He wishes to speak with you, about what, he never told us."

Keira nodded and responded with, "And where does he expect us to stay? After all, his soldiers made us abandon the only home we've ever known. Considering he sends his congratulations, he should know we aren't land lubbers like you, no offense."

"None taken. The King has made arrangements for you to stay in his castle under watch."

"Oi, that's offensive mate. It's not like we'll steal anything and everything," Turk interjected.

"Turk," Keira reprimanded, before continuing. "He has a point though. We steal treasure and things with monetary value, not anything we see."

"And besides, what are the chances he'll have the same style as us? Honestly, it's like nobody remembers the value of presentation anymore! There are just certain things that will not go together, like wearing green and red in bright shades in one outfit. Now _that_ would be a total disaster," Starkey put in as everyone groaned except Murphy, who decided hitting him upside the head would work better.

A small 'ow' was heard before Keira glared at them all. At seventeen, the captain was notorious for knowing exactly how to get people to treat her as an equal on any field; literal or figural. She turned around to face the guards, before smiling.

"Well, the sun's going to rise in about ten minutes, and if I'm going to negotiate with King Beast, we're going to need as much time as we can get. And maybe some gum. Yeah, can we get some gum? My jaws need to gnaw on somethin'," Keira said, before moving her mouth around and creating weird faces.

"We have a new king, King Benjamin, Son of Belle Maurice and Adam LeBête."

Keira stopped for a moment, before smirking. "Then I guess we better change our strategy."


	4. The Confrontation

"Your Highness, they have arrived."

A boy with sandy brown hair and pale skin turned around from fiddling with the decorations on his shelf, before nodding. The King refused to let himself get worked up over a band of pirates, who weren't even magical or all that bad, really. But he couldn't help the knot that wound itself in the pit of his stomach.

He exited his office before walking down a hallway that lead to the meeting room. A girl with brown hair and slightly tanned skin joined him soon enough, before offering him a small smile.

"You'll be fine, Ben. And besides, I'll be in there with you and if it really gets bad, we'll call in Mal. I'm sure she'll be happy to help scare some people," the girl joked.

"Yeah. Thanks Auds," he said, before opening the doors to the room. Neither of them knew what to expect, but it certainly wasn't _this._

The sight before him was, in all honesty, quite comical. The band of pirates, clad in mostly black, were entangled between themselves while a boy with silvery hair sat out and spun a colourful wheel. It suddenly clicked that the pirates he feared just moments ago, were playing _Twister_. He looked towards the mess of pirates before one of them spotted him and Audrey, causing him to let out a small 'Shit', before losing his balance and making all of them fall, while the boy with silvery hair laughed extremely hard before regaining composure at the sight of the two royals lingering in the hallway.

"Um, you looked like you were having fun," he spoke first.

"Yeah, it's… been a while since we've played Twister," Turk replied, before running a hand through his brown hair out of nervousness.

"Well, um, I'm Ben and this is Audrey and, uh, yeah," he stammered nervously.

"What he _means_ to say, is that we'd like to welcome you to Auradon. Ben has told me you're here on business?" Audrey asked politely.

Keira stood up and brushed the hair out of her face before answering.

"Yes, you could say that. It's more unfinished business, than anything else. I'd also like to ask if I could speak to the King himself alone," she responded.

"Keira…" Turk warned, before she gave him a sharp look and he backed down. She knew what she was doing, she just had to trust her instincts. A look of terror washed over Ben's face before quickly disappearing, but she saw it, and she internally groaned. The crew and Audrey left the room, but not before whispering something into his ear. He nodded quickly before turning to face her.

"Your majesty, my name is Keira Jones, and I have something to-" she paused before rolling her eyes and quickly walking to the door and kicking it, before smiling slightly.

"As I was saying, I have something to show you. A peace offering, of sorts."

She retrieved the little box from her coat and placed it on the table, before breathing out.

"When I was younger, my father, or as you know him, Captain Hook, told me about the fairytale that was Auradon. I'd never believed him because it was always just a fairytale to me, almost a bedtime story. He told me about how there was a proclamation made, that all the villains and evil-doers were to be banished to an island. An island they called, 'The Isle of the Lost'," she started, before pulling out a map. She unrolled the map, showing him all the markings made by both her and her father.

"He said that there were barriers that surrounded it, so that no one can gain entrance to or exit from the island. But, him being a pirate, sailed off with his crew to the other side of the world, continuing to do what he did best; attempt to scare the shite out of land lubbers," she paused to laugh at her own joke.

"Anyways, while he was on the other side of the world, he met a very beautiful woman. My mother. They fell in love and you know that when a man loves a woman very much, they do certain things that involve sticking one thing into-"

"I've had the talk. Can we move on?"

"Ooh. Feisty little princey, I like you. Basically, they had me. And when I was born, certain complications happened and my father lost the love of his life. After a couple of years, he remarried and I love Evelyn, I really do. She's my mum and I have no regrets. But basically, a couple years ago they separated and last week, my father passed away."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," he said softly.

"Don't be. His reign ended so mine could begin. But, the point being that I was entrusted with a mission. Get to the King of Auradon. But what he failed to mention, was that the King had passed his crown to his son," she finished with a slightly pointed look towards him.

"Now, tell me where your father is," she stated harshly.

"Why?" he questioned innocently.

"Because if I showed you what I need to show him, we'd get nowhere, Mr. I'm King but have no idea about what the fuckin' hell my father did!"

He was taken aback, but nodded none the less before pulling out his phone and typing something into it.

"He should be here in five minutes. So, what exactly _did_ my father do?" He asked tentatively.

"Well, your father made a proclamation that all villains should be banished, correct?" he nodded and she continued. "Well, since he made the proclamation, the balance of chaos and order has been thrown out the bloody window, and guess who got caught in the middle of it all?" she asked, before the doors opened once again.

"The balance of chaos and order has nothing to do with it, miss…" he trailed off.

"Jones. Keira Jones. And the balance has everything to do with it." The retired king looked shocked that she had spoken with such a tone to him, but listened to what she had to say none the less.

"The balance is why I am here. You banished us, but by doing so, the balance no longer works in anyone's favour. People from the good side are going bad, and people from the bad side are getting worse. Something's going to happen, and it's not going to be good."

"Miss Jones, do you by any chance know about my son's first proclamation as ruler of Auradon?" he asked politely. She shook her head slowly before Ben stepped up.

"As my first proclamation states, the kids from the Isle should be allowed to come to Auradon to study at Auradon Prepatory High School, or Auradon Prep."

"Wait, _what?_ " she said after a while.

"Yep. I believe people shouldn't be blamed for what happened out of their control," he said, smiling.

"You've got to be shitting me. I went all the way to Dead Man's Bay and back to find the Starlight Sender to find out that you already _changed the course of events?!_ " she exclaimed.

"You found The Starlight Sender? And you're alive?" Adam said. "That's impossible! The only way that anyone could've made it off that island alive is if they aren't doing it for selfish…reasons…" Adam came to a stop before smiling.

"Why exactly did you find The Sender?" he asked.

"My father told me that my mother died, but a small part of me had a feeling that he was wrong. The Sender is my only chance of finding her, and I have a feeling that she's in Auradon."

"Well, as universal rights dictate, all minors have a right to education," Ben started before smiling.

"I think it would only be fair to allow you to continue your mission while gaining an education. You can't have gotten much done past your inductions, correct?"

Keira nodded before replying. "And where do you expect us to stay, your highness? Your guards booted us out of the only home we've ever known."

"Auradon Prep is a boarding school. We have dorms for those who cannot commute, and for those who wish to stay on campus rather than commute."

"And, tell me, what will you be doing with The Jolly Roger? Because I do intend to use my time here to fix her and if I find even so much as a scratch-"

"Your ship will be in good hands, my dear. Now, I believe it is time you saw your new living quarters," Adam said before opening the door and having three of the remaining seven pirates fall into the room as Keira dropped her head in embarrassment.


	5. Auradon Prep

"Ew," was Keira's only reaction to the dorm room she was expected to live in. The half that wasn't personalized had pastel pink sheets and a matching canopy with small frills. If it weren't for the footsteps getting closer, Keira would have gagged out loud.

"I know right? But don't worry, I bought a whole bunch of stuff to make this room look fucking amazing," the girl who entered smiled.

"Yeah, but guess who has to carry everything? Not fucking you!" A boy retaliated, before entering the room and dumping what looked like six bags from a store called, 'HomeSense' in the corner besides the door.

"I'm Aliyah, this is Aziz and… where the fuck is Jo? JORDAN!" she yelled.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE! THIS STUPID CARPET'S STUCK IN THE SPOUT OF THIS GODDAMNED LAMP!"

"Um," Keira tried to come up with a response but was rendered speechless.

"Well, that's Jordan and me and her are your new roommates!" she said excitedly.

"Well, um, I'm Keira. I'm new," she said unsurely.

"So where'd you transfer from?" she asked curiously before moving to the bed with black sheets and teal embroidery. The boy followed before plopping down on the foot of the bed while she cuddled with a pillow at the head.

"I was… homeschooled? I don't really know the technical term for what it was but um, ye-" she said

"Okay, it was hard but I got it to fit!" A girl with tan skin and black hair with pink highlights said. She was carrying a golden lamp, as well as a black knapsack on her shoulder.

"Jo, this is Keira. She's new and was apparently homeschooled. She can't remember the technical term," Aliyah said.

"Oh, hey! I'm Jordan. People usually call me Jordan or Jo for short."

"I'm Keira, like Aliyah said."

"So, where are you guys from?" Keira asked nervously.

"Agrabah," they said in unison.

"Woah, okay. That's pretty far from London," Keira half-joked.

"Ooh, a British person! Tell me, do you guys drink loads of tea, or is that a stereotype?" Jordan questioned excitedly.

"We do drink tea, but it's not as important as everyone stereotypes it to be," Keira said.

"That's hilarious. Do you know what subjects you're taking?" Aziz asked.

"My timetable says that I have Maths, English, French-"

"Why do all the pretty girls take French?" He interjected.

"Because all the stupid boys take Spanish," she retaliated, before smiling widely and cheekily.

"OOH BUUUUURRRNNN!" Aliyah emphasized, before reaching out her hand for a high five. Keira blanked out for a moment before reaching out and slapping her hand against Aliyah's.

"Wait, people are probably still catching up. We can give you a tour of the school! You know, show you your classes, the facilities, introduce you to more people-"

"She gets it Jackass," Aziz interrupted before looking over at Keira and immediately losing his train of thought. He was completely taken aback by how gorgeous she was. Her short black hair framed her face, as she looked nervous in her deep red tank top and her legs looked like they went on forever in her black skinnies and boots.

"Actually, yeah. Ben didn't show me much except the main entranceways and then the directions to the dorms, so I'd really appreciate it," she said as she smiled softly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aliyah said, as she tossed the pillow at Aziz before pulling on her shoes and walking out of the room.

* * *

"And here we have the courtyard, where the majority of the school has their lunch. The other option is to sit in the cafeteria but that's just sad," Aliyah said.

"Unless it's Taco Tuesday, because then the caf is absolutely packed," Aziz added.

"Thank god for the meat not being halal," Jo muttered.

"You got that right," Aziz said, before sending a smirk Keira's way.

"Now, here's the thing; this is where the school splits up. So, down that way are the sporting facilities, down the other way is the arts' facilities, and if you take the staircase at the end of the art hallway you'll reach extra classrooms, that the G-Nol team uses for competition prep," Aliyah explained.

"The _what?_ " Keira asked.

"You know, the General Knowledge team?"

"Um…"

"Deucathlons, Trivia Tournaments, things like that?" Jordan tried to explain.

"That sounds like fun," Keira said excitedly.

"It is. I was on it last year but then Lonnie and I became co-captains and I just didn't have time for it. Plus with my workout schedule it would have probably stressed me out to much."

"Okay how many fucking teams do you guys _have_ at this school?" Keira said, amazed at the variety and number, even though she had yet to discover more.

"Well, if we walk down the arts' hallway, we can go to guidance and get you the booklet on Extracurricular Activities," Aziz suggested.

"Oh, you just wanna show her the arts' stuff!" Aliyah exclaimed.

"You wanna show her the sports' hallway," Aziz retaliated.

"Oh my god, can we just go to guidance already?!" Jordan asked exasperatedly.

"Fine," Aliyah grumbled as Aziz started to lead the group down the hallway.

"207 and 208, Visual Arts studios, 209, Art History, 210 and 211 are the music practice rooms and 212 is the media production room which includes the music studio. The dance studio and auditorium are downstairs so we can check them out after guidance," Aziz explained.

After taking the stairs, they were faced with a somewhat familiar group of people. A group of three girls and three boys stood in front of them. The girl in the front had purple hair and was wearing a purple leather jacket while the girl with blue hair was wearing a blue and black dress. The last girl was a younger looking girl with light brown hair and wore a cute green dress and had a bow in her hair.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend doing today?" One of the boys asked, before placing a soft kiss on Jordan's cheek. She flushed a slight shade of pink before swatting him away, as he slithered his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"Shut up," she mumbled as everyone else chuckled around her. He quickly fist bumped Aziz before Aliyah quickly introduced me.

"Guys, this is Keira. She and her friends transferred here from god knows where but she's been here for three hours and already burned Aziz so she's hella cool."

"Well, I'm Mal," the girl with purple hair said, before pointing to the girl with blue hair. "This is Evie, Jordan's boyfriend is Jay and the short guy is Carlos. Oh, and this is Doug and his sister Daisy. She's just starting out here."

"Oh, well, I wish I could introduce you to my crew but they're kind of everywhere right now," Keira said nervously.

"Crew? You never told me you had a crew!" Aliyah asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. We're pirates. Which kind of makes us a crew," Keira explained.

"Pirates… Oh my god," Carlos whispered, as people started to stare back and forth between Keira and him.

"You're Keira Jones, aren't you? Captain of The Jolly Roger, daughter of Captain Hook, Queen of the Seven Seas! You're the only villain kid to have seen the outside world!" He exclaimed somewhat excitedly.

"Holy shit! You are a _legend_ on the isle!" Mal exclaimed, smiling. "I wonder if the rumours are true."

"Rumours?" Keira asked.

"Yeah. There was a rumour that went around that you were part siren or something," Evie answered as Keira snorted.

"Siren. Yeah, alright," she said sarcastically before chuckling. "You guys really need to expand your knowledge of sea creatures."

"Well, this was nice but we're gonna show Keira the rest of the school so she doesn't get lost tomorr-OH! 'Kay then," Aliyah said as Turk and Mullins ran past. Keira pinched the bridge of her nose before quickly running after them and saying something about being back in ten minutes.

"HOLD THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!" She yelled, causing them, as well as any other students within hearing range, to stiffen before turning towards her. She smiled apologetically at the other students before glaring intensely at the pair in front of her as she quickly stalked towards them.

"The fuck do you think you're doing? We're supposed to be making a good impression so we can fucking stay here! What part of 'act civilized' do you not understand?!" She whisper yelled.

"We're male pirates, Keira. We're not meant to act all polite and shit. Besides, this is your mission. We don't even have to be here," Turk argued.

"We're a crew, born and raised. We stick together."

"Look, I get that you hate the idea of being on land and not on sea, but there's nothing we can do! We would have had to dock eventually because you and I both know that the Jolly Roger is falling apart. The least you can do is figure out how to fix her up," Keira said with an aura of leadership. Mullins smiled before turning around and instantly paling.

"Oi, what's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost," Turk teased the young member. They turned around to see his vision on a young girl around the same age as him with long black hair and tan skin, with eyes the colour of dark chocolate. A smile lit up her face as she walked towards them with a boy who looked similar to her but was taller.

"Aw, has little Mullins got a crush?" Keira teased before poking him lightly in his cheek as his pale skin turned rosy pink from their constant fawning over him. However, he didn't deny this fact and the two older crew members smiled cheekily before shoving him a little and running back to Keira's new friends.

"On a scale of one to ten how much do you think he's going to hate us?" Turk asked before snickering.

"On a scale of one to ten? Eleven," Keira responded as she smiled slyly.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Aziz and Aliyah are the twin son and daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine of Agrabah. A character called Prince Aziz with the same lineage was supposed to be in the Descendants film, but was cut for unknown reasons, according to Disney. He was briefly mentioned by Audrey to Ben in the Prequel Novel, 'The Isle of the Lost' by Melissa De La Cruz._


End file.
